Her Champion
by samanddianefan10
Summary: yes, another Dummy Twins continuation, from CC's POV


Another Dummy Twins Story

So CC ran to her penthouse, and immediately started to pack away all of her clothes into her many suitcases. Filled with anger, hurt and disappointment, what was left for her in New York anyhow? What her plans were once she left the door, she didn't know for sure- it wasn't exactly as if she could go home to her mother. But she had to get away- get away from _him._

Him. What was it about Niles the butler that was so...so...infuriating anyways? Was there a chance he was right, that her ship with Maxwell had shipped a long time ago and she just didn't know when to quit? This was more than about losing Maxwell- even she realized that she'd lost whatever chance she'd had with him the minute the Nanny from Flushing walked into the door. That cursed Nanny. Why'd she have to come along and ruin CC's life anyways?

But what kind of life had she been living before Fran came along? Chasing after a man who obviously had no clue how she felt about him; either that or he simply did not care. That was a hard pill to swallow, but for as long as Fran had waited for Maxwell, CC had waited longer, and in the end she had lost. CC Babcock had lost.

Niles had done a pretty good inventory about what she didn't have in her life...love, friends, hope. But maybe, just maybe, CC ought to do her own inventory. What did she have? She may not have Maxwell in the way she would have liked to have had, but theirs was a successful partnership- a successful business partnership. How many women her age had accomplished what she had anyways? True, being born with a silver spoon in her mouth helped, and she often worked to her advantage. At least she wasn't a nanny or a butler.

Damn it, she thought bitterly. Why did it all come to that freaking butler anyways? He'd been the biggest thorn in her side, but at the end of the day, memories of kisses stolen, dances, glances, laughter all came back to her, and it slowly dawned on CC that perhaps he'd been her biggest champion of all.

Forgetting about her suitcases, she drove as quickly as she could to the Sheffield Mansion letting herself in with the key that Maxwell had long given her. To her shock Niles was sleeping on the couch, apparently drinking himself into somewhat of a stupor.

"Wake up you old man," she ordered. And with a voice as commanding as hers, Niles had no choice but to obey.

"What are you doing here, chicken? Shouldn't you have caught the first train to anywhere by now?"

"Listen swine, you said your peace, now it's time for me to make mine. Are you going to sit and make fun of me or are you going to listen?"

"I wasn't..." he sighed. It was too late to explain. "go ahead."

After making sure he was sitting up and that she had his attention CC began. "Listen Niles, what I'm about to say is probably the hardest thing that I've ever had to say."

"That you really weren't born a woman? I've known that for years."

She glared, and he piped down. "You're right, Niles. Not about being a man, but what you said tonight, you were right on the money. That is if you can even remember what you said, you disgusting drunk."

"It takes one to know one."

"Will you stop? I've come to apologize to you but you won't let me! No wonder no one bothers to get close to you- you won't let them!"

"You want to be close to me?"

"I'm not ready to marry you, if that's what you are asking," CC sighed. "But yes, I would like to get to know you better. I have wasted too many years, the best ones, as you so not so kindly pointed out, chasing after a man who has never loved me. I guess I just would be a fool if I let you get away so easily."

"Is this what you're about? You're afraid of being alone?"

"Partly, yes. I have to be honest with you Niles. But there is part of me that feels something when I'm with you. What it is I don't know...but I kind of like feeling that way. It beats feeling rejected and unloved."

"So I make you laugh. That doesn't equate to love, CC," Niles responded sternly.

"Is that what you feel for me? Be honest. The chicken and the swine...in love?"

The way CC asked that made Niles laugh, and she started to join him.

"What do you want from me, Niles?"

"I just want you to see me for who I am. I'm not just a butler you know."

She smiled warmly. "I'm starting to see that."

"Then tell me, CC since you want to know me so badly, what do you really know about me?"

"I know you're a hardened, stubborn, mean son of a bitch who refuses to give up easily on what he believes in. Come to think of it, you remind me of someone I once knew."

Niles smiled. "Yourself?"

"Bingo, Butler Boy. Enough with this mushy talk. How about a dance for old times sake?"

"Here?"

"I can't think of a better place."

So as CC found herself being led around the floor by Niles of all people, she found herself actually enjoying herself for the first time in a long time. She rested her head on her shoulder, and she knew then and there what this night would lead to. And for the first time in her life, she could honestly tell herself that she was ready. Not off chasing crazy dreams, not having fun at someone else's expense, not drinking or burying herself into her work. Yes, it was shaping up to be a most promising night indeed.

The end


End file.
